


Утешение

by Void_looks_back



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_looks_back/pseuds/Void_looks_back
Summary: Сири почти справляется. Настолько, насколько это вообще доступно человеческому существу.После пары болезненных пробуждений, он создаёт свой алгоритм – цепочку вопросов, где каждый это ступенька. Приглашение рассудку вернуться из мира теней обратно в иссушенное химикатами тело.
Kudos: 1





	Утешение

Сири почти справляется. Настолько, насколько это вообще доступно человеческому существу.

После пары болезненных пробуждений, он создаёт свой алгоритм – цепочку вопросов, где каждый это ступенька. Приглашение рассудку вернуться из мира теней обратно в иссушенное химикатами тело.

_– Кто ты?_

– Я Сири Китон. Синтет. Член экипажа «Тезея». Последний выживший.

_– Где ты?_

– Я на «Харибде» — челноке, возвращающем меня на Землю.

_– Зачем ты здесь?_

– Я должен доставить послание человечеству. «Выжить и засвидетельствовать».

 _– Очень хорошо! Последний вопрос, Сири, последняя ступенька! Ты один?_ – пауза затягивается. Этот вопрос всегда самый сложный.

Мир вокруг ещё не обрёл чёткость, и тени прячут в себе лица. Перед глазами вспыхивает крошечная алая звёздочка – кончик зажжённой сигареты, а может быть случайный отблеск тапетума. Сири делает вдох.

– Да. Я один.

 _– Как скажешь, комиссар!_ – лица смеются, и тени вокруг наконец пустеют. Сири снова в мире живых.

Собирая обломки инструментов, Сири штопает свой рассудок. Неровные стежки логики, едва-едва стягивают края. Но Сири знает, что ему повезло, у других людей, у «нормальных» - не было бы даже шанса.

Сири почти справляется. Но не всегда. Иногда побеждают лица, а иногда бесконечная тьма снаружи. И тогда никакая рутина не помогает держаться. Он один, в бесконечной пустоте. Харибда - хрупкая металлическая скорлупка в волнах колючего холода.

Когда воздуха в лёгких перестаёт хватать даже для всхлипа, Сири замирает. Сознание проваливается куда-то вниз, в темноту, но не такую как та, что окружает корабль. Сири здесь не один. 

Оно говорит с ним на языке, которого Сири не знает, но он понимает. У него есть ключ – крошечный фрагмент чужого ДНК, встроенного в его собственное.

_— Скрыться, спрятаться в убежище._

_— Здесь ты в безопасности._

_— Оцепенение временно._

_— Холод временен._

_— Забвение временно._

_— После будет охота._

Вот она, настоящая вампирская сказка. Сири знает, что она предназначена не ему, и всё же он чувствует утешение.


End file.
